Digital images are being generated at a higher rate than ever. Many people carry cellular telephones with embedded cameras, as well as personal snapshot cameras and digital single lens reflex cameras. The images are being shared in various social networks as well as digital picture frames, websites, and other media.
In many cases, the images are processed using default settings. The default settings for most people using most image capture devices are too complicated and tedious to change, so many people may merely point and shoot, even though the camera may be capable of enhancing the images such that the user may enjoy the images even more.